the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
United Systems Alliance
The United Systems Alliance is one of the few interstellar governments in known space. It's a more homogeneous alternative to the United Planetary Federation but that also means it's more exclusive in regards to who can join. A government has to have jurisdiction over an entire star system under a presidential style republican government as opposed to a parliamentary one. Said government must adopt the United Systems Alliance's Document of Civil Liberties. Meeting these requirements the government may then join. As one can imagine it's slow to expand with most new members having been territories colonized by existing member systems. The United Systems Alliance's capital was early in it's history Eagle's Landing on the planet Columbia until the creation of the 'Mobile Space Station Columbus' was completed allowing the capital to move to the most administratively effective system and also allow it to leave a system during times of war. Though the creation of the Columbus was mostly fueled by accusations of the early United Systems Alliance being a hegemony of Colombian authority. The name Columbus was partially an appeasement for the Colombian population as their world would no longer be the capital. Government Structure The USA is a Federal Republic that drifts from being loose to being tightly centralized. It was originally created as an alliance- a confederation but a constitutional conference after the nation's inception produced a revised stronger union. System governments send delegates to the General Assembly which consists of the Senate and House of Delegation in a bicremarel system. It has a Superior Court of Justice and is headed by a President who thanks to FTL travel (where in ships can travel at a rate of 1 light year per standard galactic day) is elected by the people with an Associate of Electorates serving as a check on the popular vote through an educated electoral base. Political Parties The General Assembly and Presidency of the USA is primarily occupied by members of either the Allied or Unionist parties. The Allied party is for less central authority while the Unionist party is for more central authority. The Allied party prefers to leave certain matters to the Systems while the Unionist party prefers to develop a solution across the union. The Unionist associate with the color blue while the Allied party associates with the color red. Other parties exist but they largely dominate system governments rather then the Union's united government. Document of Civil Liberties The DCL is a document outlining liberties guaranteed to all citizens of the United Systems Alliance. They are as follows; the United Systems Alliance will neither establish a state religion nor prohibit the voluntary exercise of religion, it will not abridge free speech, it will not prevent it's citizens from petitioning the government, it will not hinder it's citizens ability to peacefully assemble, it will not abridge the capacity of it's citizens to bear arms, it will not require them to house soldiers in times of war or peace, every citizen has the right to a public trail by jury and may not be convicted of the same crime twice, and all powers not expressly given to the United government shall belong to the Systems. Legislation * The USA does not have the same restrictions on robotics as the United Planetary Federation; while the creation of Level 7 Robots is illegal Cybots built in the USA can be made to appear remarkably life like where as the UPF requires them to be recognizable as machine. As such a rather specific service has a notable presence in the USA. Category:Star Frontiers